Rigby in Charge
Plot Since Rigby believes being park manager is a piece of cake, Benson calls Rigby on his bluff and makes him the temporary park manager for a week. Meanwhile, Benson himself has to get used to being a lower worker. Story *(Mordecai and Rigby are raking the leaves.) *'Benson': We don't have all day. Hurry up! *(Mordecai and Rigby rake faster.) *'Rigby': Ugh, he's such a sour butt! Making us do everything! Being the boss must be like Heaven. *'Benson': What was that, Rigby? *'Mordecai': Aw man, you're so dead. *'Rigby': Nothing. *'Benson': No, you said something. What was it? *'Rigby': Well..... mumbling: I called you a sour butt, said you make us do everything, and being the boss must be like Heaven. *'Benson': Is that so? Am I a sour butt, make you two do everything, and you think being the boss is like Heaven? *(Rigby nods yes.) *'Benson': Listen, Rigby; you're young so you don't get it, but being park manager is a Herculean task. I have to make sure my workers are working, that the area is clean, schedule special events and so on. I barely have time in the day to eat, let alone relax. *'Rigby': Aw, come on, it can't be that bad! After all, all you do out here is yell at us and threaten to fire us. Sounds like a dream job to me. *'Benson': Oh, really? You think you could do my job better? *'Rigby', sure of himself: Yes, I do. *'Benson': Well then, how about this: You become park manager and the sour butt and experience "Heaven" while I will take your place and do everything with Mordecai for a week. *'Rigby': Whoa........ are you serious? *'Benson': Yep. For a whole week, I'm leaving you in charge of the park. If you manage to do the job adequately for a whole week, you'll get a raise. But if you can't tough it out, I'm assigning you waste management duty when the time is up. Here's the keys to my-your office, your shirt, and your sunglasses. *(Benson throws all of the said items to Rigby.) *'Rigby': Aw yeah-yuh! I'm in charge! I'm in charge! I knew working at this lame job would get me somewhere. *'Mordecai': Uh, Benson......... are you sure what you did was a good idea? *'Benson': Of course not. You see, Mordecai, he thinks being the boss is all fun and games, but in actuality, it is very difficult. During the time, he will learn what it's like being the boss and how difficult it is. I highly doubt he'll survive the whole week; he'd be lucky to still do it four days in. *'Rigby': (Wearing shirt and sunglasses; impersonating Benson): Hey, you two! Get back to work or you're fired! *(Mordecai laughs.) *'Benson': Yes, sir. *(Benson and Mordecai rake the leaves.) *'Rigby': We don't have all day! *(Benson and Mordecai hurry up.) *'Rigby', laughing: This boss stuff is already awesome. Well, see ya slackers later, I'm going to be in my office. *(Rigby gets inside the house and heads into his office.) *(Rigby gets in his chair.) *'Rigby': Uh, this butt groove is awful! *(Rigby fixes up the chair.) *'Rigby': Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah.......... there we go. This is a groove a one-cheeked person can love. *(Rigby looks on his desk.) *'Rigby': Hm........ to-do list. *(Rigby turns Benson's to-do list into a paper airplane.) *'Rigby': Fly plane fly! *(The paper plane hits the ground.) *'Rigby': Aw. I'll use my computer then. *(Rigby turns on his computer.) *'Rigby': "How to Be a Good Boss"? "How to Be Happy About Being Bald"? "How to Keep A Park Together"? This all sucks! *(Rigby notices a video of a normal gumball machine.) *'Rigby': Aw, sick! Benson, gross! Let's make this a Rigby computer! *(Rigby deletes all of the said stuff and starts playing games on the computer.) *'Rigby': Yeah-yuh! Now this is a computer! Hm............ I wonder what's in these files....... *(Rigby opens them, and papers fly everywhere until they fall on the ground.) *'Rigby': Perfect. Nice and messy. *(Rigby notices half-eaten food in a trash can.) *'Rigby': Dang, Benson's an idiot! Throwing away perfectly delicious, crunchy, messy food! *(Rigby eats all the food in the trash can.) *'Rigby': Mm......... messy. *'Benson': Rigby, you better not have-. MY OFFICE! *'Rigby': You mean my office. *'Benson': It's all unorganized and messy! *'Rigby': I know! Isn't it perfect?! *'Benson': You are so dead after the week is up! *'Rigby': Ah, ah, ah, rule number 77 in the house rules, no threatening to kill people. And let's not forget rule number 47, NO YELLING! *'Benson': You actually paid attention to me about the house rules? *'Rigby': Nah, I was just guessing. Anyway, keep up with what you're doing, and you'll be fired before that. *'Benson': But-. *'Rigby': No buts or you're fired! *'Benson': (sigh): Fine....... *(Benson slowly walks out of Rigby's office.) *'Rigby': Gotta keep a close eye on him. *(Later that day... Rigby is taking a nap when someone knocks on the door.) *'Rigby', coming to his senses: Aw, man! My second nap of the day was interrupted! *(The knocking continues, with Rigby slowly getting out of his chair.) *'Rigby': Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. *(He opens the door, revealing Mordecai.) *'Rigby': What do you want? *'Mordecai': Hey, Rigby. *'Rigby': That's boss to you. *'Mordecai': What, just because you're in charge we can't be friends now or something? *'Rigby': We're still friends, it's just I'm your boss. Call me that. *'Mordecai', hesitant: Alright, boss... so how's everything going? *'Rigby': It's amazing! All I do is sit on my butt all day and order everyone around! It's exactly what I thought it was. So, Mordecai, get me my coffee. *'Mordecai': You can't get it yourself? *'Rigby': I can, but I'm the boss! Everyone should do everything for me! *'Mordecai', rolling eyes: Alright. *(Mordecai proceeds to get Rigby his cup of coffee.) *'Mordecai': Here you go, your majesty. *'Rigby': Majesty. I like that. Keep that up and you just might get a raise. *'Mordecai': Uh-huh. I'll be outside raking the leaves, because somehow that sucks less than this. *(Mordecai leaves.) *'Rigby': What's his problem? Oh well, he's probably just jealous he's not the boss. No ma'am, that person is me. *(Rigby puts on his sunglasses, balancing on the table with his legs.) *'To be continued...'